


Just Be There

by Usedtobehmc



Category: Spider-Man (Movieverse), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Hurt, M/M, Other, Protective Steve, Protective Tony, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usedtobehmc/pseuds/Usedtobehmc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finds Peter.  It's not good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Be There

**Author's Note:**

> A quick Superfamily angst droplet: I was drawing a picture and it turned into this thing which turned into this idea which turned into this. GUYS. SUPERFAMILY, GUYS.

“ _Steve_ ,”  Tony’s voice suddenly came crackling over the intercom, fuzzy and surrounded by the sound of rushing air, with the high whine of machinery in the background.  It was a startling and harsh sound that filled Steve with a sense of dread and immense relief simultaneously. 

Steve launched himself to the receiver, responding.  “Did you find him?”

“ _I did.  He’s alive.  We’re en route now, but…_ ”  Steve swore he could hear Tony’s voice crack and his own stomach flipped while his heart seemed to drop from his chest.  “ _…get a medic ready.  It’s not good_.”

There wasn’t time to spare to rejoice or feel relieved, so Steve allowed himself one second to drop his face to his hands before he slammed on the red button that put the hospital wing downstairs into full alert.  As he barked directions over the intercom to the flustered staff downstairs, he heard Tony speaking softly.

“kkzt- _ome on kid_ …  kkztstszzkt… _need one hand free to fly, get your arm around me, you’re gonna be okay_. kkzktksktkz… _Petey, listen to me, stay awake okay?  No don’t touch that, that’s gotta stay there for the blood_ kzkztztkk _I know, kid, I know_ kkzzkttak…   _Steve_?”  Tony’s voice came back stronger and clearer.  “ _We’re almost there.  Two minutes, less if I punch it… I’m just… worried about swinging him around too much_.”

“Just get him here in one piece, Tony.  Did… Did you leave any of *them* alive?” 

Even over the fuzzy intercom, his dark tone got across to Tony, who checked with JARVIS that they were speaking on a secure line. 

“ _Not a one_.”  He hissed back.  “ _One minute._ ”

“I’ll meet you on the roof, the med staff will be there too.  Tony…”

“ _Yeah_.”

“Thank-you.”

“ _He’ll be okay, Steve, just be there._ ”

Steve wasted no more time and bolted to the stairs that would bring him to the roof.

 

 

 

****


End file.
